


Creator

by Agapushka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka
Summary: Вся жизнь Джорджа вертится вокруг двух вещей: изобретений и Гермионы Грейнджер. Беда лишь в том, что однажды одно из его увлечений погубит другое…
Relationships: Hermione Granger/George Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Creator

**Author's Note:**

> Сделано специально к арту Dalila “Awaken”: http://hogsland.com/arts/4043-kollazh-awaken.html

Серая неприметная дверь, почти слившаяся в полумраке с безмолвными стенами, слегка приоткрыта. Из-за нее весело доносятся хрипловатые мелодии блюза, дрожащими нотами отскакивающие от пола и потолка.

Гарри бывает здесь редко, но каждый раз у него создается стойкое ощущение того, что он попадает в прошлое: стоит пройти мимо дверей Отдела тайн и свернуть за угол старого зала заседаний, уже много лет переставшего функционировать, как воздух наполняется бравурной ретро-музыкой, запахом пыли, металлическим постукиванием и чем-то еще, разительно отличающимся от современного мира, который, оставшись где-то там наверху, начинает казаться ненастоящим. 

Огромное помещение без окон, разделенное на зоны металлическими колоннами и невысокими ограждениями, сумрачно. Шарики света мерцают лишь в самом дальнем углу, отбрасывая резкие тени на стены, сплошь завешанные бесчисленными схемами, малопонятными рисунками и различными мелкими предметами, зачем-то подвешенными на тонких веревочках. Гарри едва не спотыкается о валяющиеся на пороге огромные кубы черного цвета, которые тут же, словно ничего не веся, с легкостью отлетают в сторону, и с недоумением оглядывается. За полгода, что он не заходил сюда, лаборатория, которую Джордж упорно именовал мастерской, претерпела значительные изменения. Создавалось тревожное впечатление, что некий ученый, помешанный на изобретениях, добрался до Выручай-комнаты, да так и остался в ней: всё, начиная от небольшого передвижного столика с грудой отверток и шеренгами мелких склянок с зельями и заканчивая свисавшими с потолка проводами и - Гарри сглатывает - искусственными руками, едва заметно покачивающимися от легкого сквозняка, неясно как оказавшегося под толщей земли, кажется точно выверенным сочетанием всех мыслимых и немыслимых вещей, из которых возможно воплотить в жизнь абсолютно любую задумку.

Хриплое радио словно давится и тут же переключается на следующую песню, бодрым мотивом отбивающую такт под ритм яркого свечения, которое то и дело вспыхивает перед согнувшейся над длинным столом долговязой фигурой. Гарри негромко кашляет и демонстративно стучит по деревянной доске, по неясным причинам парящей в воздухе прямо возле его головы.

\- А, Гарри!

Коротко пожав ему руку, Джордж вновь склоняется над овальной сферой, напоминающей крупное яйцо. По гладкой полупрозрачной поверхности то и дело пробегают волны желтоватого света, и Гарри только теперь понимает, что именно под ритм старенького радио, неизвестно каким образом работавшего здесь, и пульсирует «яйцо». 

\- Только не говори, что Кингсли разрешил тебе разводить здесь драконов.

От особенно громкого припева «яйцо» дергается и угрожающе начинает разливаться красным цветом. Джордж молниеносно дотрагивается палочкой до его макушки, что-то шепчет под нос, и поверхность мгновенно делается матовой и безжизненной.

\- С драконами - это к Чарли, - он улыбается краешком рта и небрежно машет рукой в сторону - свисающая с темного крюка ткань мгновенно скользит вниз и с легким шелестом скрывает почти весь стол. - А у меня так, небольшие эксперименты с неживой материей, ничего особенного.

Гарри косится в сторону, где в полумраке чуть виднеются тонкие пальцы, блестящие в неярком свете холодным металлом, а затем вновь смотрит на Джорджа, который кивает на стоящий рядом стул, деловито очищая рубашку и руки от мелких бурых пятен.

\- Располагайся. 

Насвистывая себе под нос, он убавляет громкость приемника, придвигает к себе второй стул и указывает палочкой куда-то за спину. Из полумрака тут же выплывают две темных бутылки. Заметив, с каким замешательством Гарри оглядывает его мастерскую, Джордж усмехается.

\- Да, за то время, что ты провел в командировках, я неплохо здесь обустроился. 

\- Не то слово, - замечает Гарри, ловя на лету сливочное пиво. - Честно говоря, даже не думал, что ты так быстро…

Он запинается, невольно бросая взгляд на поблескивающие вдали искусственные руки.

\- Поднимешься по служебной лестнице? - помогает ему Джордж. - Да брось, старина Кингсли всего лишь дал добро на мои идеи касательно улучшения мастерской, вот я и привел тут кое-что в порядок. Если он хочет, чтобы мои мозги и руки работали на Министерство - что ж, я не против. После всех заказов у меня остается немало времени и ресурсов на собственные идеи, так что я только в выигрыше.

Гарри задумчиво кивает, наблюдая, как Джордж после каждого глотка ставит бутылку на стол, а затем порывисто подхватывает ее и снова сжимает в широких ладонях. Кажется, разговаривая, он находится мыслями в другом месте, а не в собственной мастерской, ставшей, по всей видимости, его вторым домом. Если не первым.

\- Кстати, есть пара вещиц и для тебя, - Джордж вдруг оживляется. - Не бузинные палочки, конечно, но тоже кое-чего стоят.

Он рывком ставит уже почти пустую бутылку на стол и направляется к дальним шкафам, на ходу щелкая пальцами - часть светящихся шариков быстро отправляется вслед за ним, освещая дорогу. Гарри хрустит пальцами, невольно вспоминая, как это раздражает Джинни, и наконец решается сказать:

\- Я вернулся всего лишь вчера, а уже нахватался разных слухов о твоих странных проектах и необычных изобретениях, которые, несмотря на строгую секретность, будоражат умы всех сотрудников Министерства.

\- Потому и будоражат, что абсолютно ничего об этом не знают, - презрительно бросает Джордж, роясь на полках. - На самом деле ничего сверхгениального я не делаю. Основная часть разработок попадает в твой же отдел, просто никто не собирается рассказывать каждому встречному об улучшенном снаряжении мракоборцев, отсюда и слухи. Людей всегда интересовало все тайное и секретное, а уж волшебников тем более.

В ожидании, пока Джордж разберется с ворохом своих же игрушек, Гарри смотрит на стол, где под плотной тканью скрыто «яйцо». Отчего-то внутри стойкое ощущение, что оно живое. Рука невольно дергается, осторожно приподнимая край ткани над овальной выпуклостью. Гарри ожидает чего угодно: пульсацию света или легкую вибрацию, исходящую от этого предмета, который неизвестно по какой причине вызывает в нем такой огромный интерес, однако молочно-матовая поверхность безжизненна, словно кусок мрамора. Лишь что-то неясно мелькает в самом низу, и Гарри, прищурившись и покосившись на Джорджа, который в задумчивости склонился над чем-то возле полки, быстро вынимает из-под «яйца» слегка пожелтевший оборванный газетный листок.

Та самая статья. 

На колдографии Гермиона. Стоит в своем рабочем кабинете возле стола и с недовольством глядит в объектив. Оно и понятно - она никогда не любила позировать для журналистов, тем более на работе. Гарри неловко проводит пальцами по краю рамки, отчего Гермиона качает головой и печально смотрит на него. 

Джордж чем-то грохает, и он поспешно засовывает листок обратно, стараясь придать своему лицу скучающее выражение. В голове лихорадочной каруселью вертятся вопросы о том, для чего хранить новости годичной давности, тем более такие печальные. 

\- Кажется, я стал немного рассеянным с этой работой, - пыхтит вернувшийся Джордж, вываливая на стол целую груду одинаковых мелких фигурок, похожих на бронзовые луковицы. - Забыл, куда положил их, представляешь?

\- Я бы сам мог здесь потеряться, - замечает Гарри. - У тебя невероятно большая мастерская. 

\- Даже не представляешь, насколько, - хихикает вдруг Джордж.

Рассматривая прыткие фигурки, демонстрирующие свои умения, Гарри не может избавиться от иррационального чувства неправильности происходящего. Словно что-то беззвучно трясется и рыдает совсем рядом, хотя никаких посторонних звуков, кроме глухого радиоприемника и лязгающих по столу механических ножек, не слышно. Даже извечная увлеченность Джорджа, с которой он рассказывает о новых идеях, пришедших ему в голову, начинает слегка раздражать. 

\- Чуть не забыл: Джинни приглашала тебя на обед в эту субботу. Придешь?

Джордж осекается, затем проводит рукой по небритому лицу и пожимает плечами.

\- Если работы будет не слишком много.

\- Хочешь совсем похоронить себя в этих стенах? - Гарри пристально смотрит в темные глаза, которые в полумраке мастерской выглядят почти безжизненными. - Когда ты в последний раз выходил отсюда? Только честно? 

Крутанувшись на стуле, Джордж резко поднимается и рывком смахивает слабо шевелящиеся луковички обратно в коробку.

\- Тебя Рон с душеспасительными беседами подослал? Если так, то катись к черту, Гарри. Кингсли доволен моей работой, я тоже, так что тема закрыта.

Перемена в его настроении невероятно резкая, словно в теле уживаются одновременно две разные личности. Судорожно передернув плечами, Джордж указывает палочкой на радиоприемник и под громко зазвучавшую тягучую мелодию, отбрасывающую сразу на целое столетие назад, бредет в дальний угол. Гарри еще с минуту молча смотрит на его спину, а затем со скрипом отодвигает стул и направляется к выходу. 

Что вообще произошло за эти полгода?

***

_«Спящая красавица или что пытается скрыть Министерство магии?»_

По напечатанным строчкам бегут крохотные лапки, отбивая дробь стальными коготками. Гладкий сегментарный хвостик извивается, огибая пузатую колбу с мутной коричневой жидкостью. Блестящий нос утыкается в красное яблоко и резко дергается. Слышится тонкий взвизг и громкий топоток в обратном направлении.

Мозолистые пальцы подхватывают истошно вопящего мышонка и пробегаются по его отполированным бокам.

Джордж довольно улыбается, глядя, как тощее тельце все еще сотрясается в конвульсиях страха. Этот мышонок сохранил свои воспоминания, свои безусловные рефлексы и условные страхи, выработанные еще при жизни. Даже заключенное в эту искусственную оболочку мышиное сознание помнит, какая мучительная боль наступает при встрече с красными яблоками - Джордж тогда не жалел Круцио.

\- Все в порядке, - бормочет он, баюкая мышонка в своих ладонях. - Все хорошо.

Опустив его на пол, Джордж наклоняется к столу и с тоской смотрит на лицо Гермионы, которое мягко улыбается ему в ответ. Он ненавидит эту статью, но в то же время она является отличным стимулом для почти круглосуточной работы над своим, пожалуй, самым главным проектом. Делом всей его жизни.

Опустившись на пол, Джордж откидывает голову назад и прикрывает глаза, чувствуя, как в спину упираются жесткие ручки ящиков в столе. Пол под рукой шершавый и, кажется, очень грязный - на пальцах остаются следы мелкокристаллического песка. Где-то вдалеке скребется мышонок - очевидно, нашел что-то интересное. Из-за постоянного недосыпания и одного коктейля, придуманного им лично, чувства Джорджа обостряются до предела. Временами он будто ощущает себя частью этой мастерской, зная, что и где лежит в каждой конкретной точке его замкнутого мира. 

Перед глазами пляшут мерзкие строчки той самой статьи, которую Джордж знает почти наизусть.

_«Спящая красавица или что пытается скрыть Министерство магии?_

_Кингсли Бруствер, Министр магии, являющийся, по слухам, «одним из самых справедливых и достойных» членов волшебного общества, все же не настолько честен и открыт, как того хотели бы многие волшебники. На днях стало известно, что Министерство магии тщательно скрывает небольшое происшествие, случившееся в его стенах. Насколько оно является «небольшим» - судить вам, дорогие читатели._

_Из достоверных источников стало доподлинно известно, что в ходе изучения артефактов, которое наше славное Министерство до сих пор изымает партиями у почтенных волшебных семейств, пострадала сотрудница, имя которой вам всем так хорошо знакомо - Гермиона Грейнджер…»_

Джордж порывисто вздыхает и открывает глаза. Радиоприемник молчит, но в голове все равно играет музыка, ржавыми хриплыми мотивами день и ночь наполняющая разум, чтобы окончательно не свихнуться в этих треклятых стенах. Убийственные строчки кажутся вырезанными на полу, стенах, потолке, сетчатке его глаз. Никуда не деться, да и сил на это нет.

 _«…В данный момент мисс Грейнджер находится в закрытом отделении Святого Мунго. Врачи не дают никаких комментариев, однако факт налицо: она практически зависла между жизнью и смертью, не реагируя на внешние раздражители, но сохраняя, по неподтвержденным данным, рассудок и сознание…»._  
  
Интересно, ей снится что-нибудь? Или она просто застряла в черном вязком нечто, в панике ожидая, когда закончится этот кошмар? Джордж не знает, что может чувствовать Гермиона, и оттого ему еще сильнее хочется поскорее довести свой проект до конца. Осталось совсем немного. И ее карие глаза вновь будут улыбаться.

Ему одному.

***

В помещении без окон и звуков извне понятие времени исчезает. Оно растягивается, удлиняя ночи и дни, смешивая их в непрестанной карусели работы, которой, кажется, конца и края не видно.

Тонкие губы плотно сжаты, под уставшими глазами залегли темные тени. Пальцы, сплошь в мелких ожогах и ссадинах, которые Джорджу просто лень каждый раз залечивать, быстро пробегаются по изогнутым плавным граням, слегка бархатистым на ощупь. Он медленно ходит вокруг стола, то наклоняясь, чтобы проверить крепление, то оценивающим взглядом окидывая целиком всю фигуру, неподвижно лежащую перед ним. 

Фигура женская, изящная, с той лишь разницей, что соткана не из плоти и крови, а из сотен крошечных механизмов, крепко связанных магией. Джордж замирает на миг, а затем бережно проводит палочкой по гладким металлическим пластинам, представляющим собой пока безликое лицо. Расширившиеся черные зрачки с волнением наблюдают, как тонкий слой искусственной кожи неохотно растягивается по всему лицу, оплетает шею, застывает в районе ключиц. Склонив голову, Джордж вглядывается в едва заметные бледные веснушки на тонкой переносице. Ему нравится то, что он видит.

Сдернув плотную ткань с соседнего стола, он окидывает жадным взглядом тусклое «яйцо», которое тогда заметил Гарри. Глупец, который так ничего и не понял. Джордж задумчиво чешет подбородок, словно боясь сделать последние шаги перед финишем. Почти год он убил на эту задумку, и теперь, стоя на самой последней ступени, ему вдруг начинает казаться, что ничего не выйдет. Что воспоминания, которые он выкачал из Гермионы этой ночью, не приживутся в искусственном мозге. Или что наполненное сознанием механическое тело не сможет функционировать на должном уровне. Слишком много контрольных точек, на которых что-то может пойти не так. Беда в том, что почти все они существуют в опасной близости друг от друга, влияя на результат в такой мере, что нереально предугадать все возможные варианты развития событий. 

Джордж тянется к карману мантии, где лежит заветный пузырек, содержащий личность Гермионы Грейнджер - все ее воспоминания, начиная от запаха материнского молока и вкуса околоплодных вод и заканчивая последним рабочим вечером в этом чертовом Отделе тайн, когда все пошло не так. Вряд ли она сможет когда-нибудь прийти в себя, все надежды на исцеление рухнули еще в начале. Так разве стоит упускать шанс все исправить? Гермиона будет жить, она снова начнет улыбаться, и от лукавого прищура ее карих глаз Джорджу станет хорошо. Он наконец перестанет чувствовать могильный холод, что преследует его уже столько лет после смерти брата.

От стука волшебной палочки овальная сфера начинает пульсировать и неясно моргать бледно-желтыми огоньками. Поверхность ее становится полупрозрачной и слегка вибрирует, внутри начинает сжиматься и разжиматься ветвистый яркий шарик. С напряженным лицом Джордж откупоривает драгоценный сосуд и осторожно наклоняет над столом. Тонкие молочно-белые змейки дыма мягко падают вниз, облизывая размягчившуюся грань мозга, и мгновенно проваливаются внутрь. Новая партия воспоминаний также бесшумно исчезает внутри жадной сферы. С каждым новым тягучим облаком она начинает пульсировать все ярче, чаще, словно оживая на глазах. Когда последняя струйка дыма заперта, Джордж глубоко вздыхает, только теперь замечая, что почти не дышал все это время. 

Он левитирует сферу к столу, не доверяя собственным рукам, которые дрожат то ли от возбуждения, то ли от недосыпов. Не хватает еще разбить все в самый ответственный момент.

Запнувшись на середине дороги, Джордж морщится и опускает взгляд вниз: мятые грязные штаны, тусклые мыски ботинок. Он просто не может предстать перед Гермионой в таком виде, а потому наспех очищает и разглаживает одежду, приводит в порядок волосы и даже умудряется вспомнить подходящее заклинание, чтобы избавиться от жесткой щетины на впалых щеках. Накинув на плечи форменный пиджак Министерства с воротником-стойкой, Джордж удовлетворенно смотрит на дряблое отражение в дверце стального шкафа и кивает сам себе. Вот теперь он готов.

Столько раз он проговаривал эти действия, беззвучно шевеля губами и пытаясь заснуть на жестком диванчике своей мастерской, и вот теперь наступил тот самый момент. Сжав тонкие губы, Джордж отправляет сферу в голову, с щелканьем закрывает створки и кивает самому себе. Под дрожащими пассами палочки из черепа начинают расти длинные густые волосы, чуть вьющиеся на концах. 

Тишина кажется осязаемой. Джордж практически не дышит, глядя на свое творение. Несколько часов назад он уже видел спящую Гермиону, но та была несовершенной, поломанной. Эта гораздо лучше. Осталось вдохнуть немного магии, чтобы все заработало. И веры в то, что все получится.

Негромкий щелчок и последовавшее за ним гудение разряжают тишину. Джордж пристально вглядывается в хрупкое тело, которое по-прежнему неподвижно лежит перед ним. Но вот дергаются пальцы на правой руке. Что-то тихо начинает скрипеть. Искусственные веки вздрагивают, и Гермиона открывает глаза.

Почти с минуту она молча смотрит в потолок, а затем тихо произносит:

\- Гарри?

У Джорджа внутри все обрывается. Он подходит к столу и ловит на себе ее растерянный взгляд.

\- Джордж? - шепчет она. - Что происходит? 

Ее голос почти такой же, какой у той Гермионы. Он не знает, как все объяснить, потому что не доходил до этого момента в своих фантазиях, однако успевает придержать качнувшееся тело, когда Гермиона пытается сесть на столе. Даже в приглушенном свете четырех светящихся шариков Джордж видит, как ее глаза расширяются, едва взгляд падает на собственные руки. Медленно, словно не веря происходящему, Гермиона сжимает пальцы в кулак, а затем разгибает по одному, касается кончиком указательного пальца остальных, проводит по твердым коленям, касается выпуклостей на грудной клетке. И настороженно смотрит на Джорджа.

\- Ты снова жива, - только и произносит он.

Голова начинает кружиться от того, что все получилось. Как бы Джордж ни пытался убедить себя в успехе, он никогда не верил на сто процентов. А теперь она сидит перед ним, хрупкая, беззащитная, с огромными глазами, отчего-то полными… слез? 

\- Что ты сделал? - она все еще говорит шепотом, словно боится сорваться в крик. - Я ведь не умирала, Джордж. Я просто спала. Зачем?..

Гермиона спрыгивает со стола и слегка пошатывается, пытаясь привыкнуть к новым ногам и непривычному центру тяжести. Сжимает руками виски, словно пытается что-то вспомнить, хотя Джордж уверен, что не потеряно ни одно воспоминание. Он с восторгом смотрит на нее, беззвучно ликуя, готовый сорваться в безумный танец - настолько его переполняют эмоции. 

\- Конечно ты умирала, - сообщает он, спеша объясниться. - Но всем было плевать, проснешься ты или нет. Всем, кроме меня. 

Она качает головой, и по ее щекам вновь бегут слезы. Джордж мысленно отмечает, что не стоило включать в модель слезные железы, но теперь уже поздно. Хотя в будущем, возможно, он сможет усовершенствовать ее. 

\- Я ничего не чувствую, - ее голос, такой знакомый, звучит глухо, словно из металлической коробки. - Мне страшно.

Он обнимает ее, гладя по волосам и сжимая тонкую жесткую ладонь - такую же маленькую, какой помнил ее еще со школьных времен, когда помогал перепрыгнуть через исчезающие ступени на взбесившейся лестнице. Чувствуя, как Гермиона постепенно перестает вздрагивать от рыданий, Джордж вяло оглядывает мастерскую. Несмотря на дикую радость, он вымотан до предела. До организма только-только начинает доходить, что можно, наконец, расслабиться, и теперь безудержно клонит в сон.

Гермиона вдруг напрягается и резко отшатывается, оглядываясь назад. Слух у нее в разы лучше, чем у Джорджа - это он понимает сразу, едва видит на пороге Гарри. В руках у того белеет свежий номер «Пророка», в котором наверняка уже сообщалось о проникновении в закрытый отдел больницы Святого Мунго и нападении на Гермиону Грейнджер. Журналистам теперь хватит пищи до конца месяца. 

Если Гарри и готовил какую-то речь, то теперь, при виде Гермионы, он лишь тяжело дышит, судорожно цепляясь за ближайшую стену. Джордж не успевает ничего понять, а Гермиона уже бежит от него, неловко перебирая ногами и протягивая вперед тонкие руки.

\- Гарри!

Джордж холодеет, потому что все это неправильно. Так не должно быть, не может. Почему Гермиона обнимает не его, а Гарри? Гарри, который ничего не сделал для нее, даже не навещал в больнице. Джордж не понимает этого и еще крепче сжимает волшебную палочку. 

\- Джордж, какого хрена? - крепко прижимая к себе Гермиону, Гарри мрачно смотрит на него. - Что ты натворил?

\- Я спас ее, - с недоумением отзывается тот, не понимая, почему и он задает этот глупый вопрос.

\- Ты убил Миону! - кричит Гарри. - Лишил последней надежды на исцеление! Она теперь хуже овоща!

Он качает головой и переводит взгляд на Гермиону, которая, спрятавшись в его объятиях, испуганно смотрит на него снизу вверх.

\- Если бы я догадался пораньше, - бормочет Гарри. - Черт, ну почему все так вышло?

Он с грустью гладит ее каштановые волосы, которые мгновенно выпрямляются, стоит только отвести руку. Лишь в темных глазах теплится огонек жизни. 

Джордж не выдерживает. Обида душит с такой силой, что он готов разнести в щепки не только свою мастерскую, но и все Министерство. Гермиона принадлежит только ему, и точка.

\- Обливиэйт, - бесстрастно произносит он, целясь палочкой в голову Гарри. 

Он еще не успевает договорить, как Гермиона с нечеловеческой быстротой перемещается вбок, заслоняя собой Гарри. Луч белого света ударяет в нее, и Джордж заходится в немом крике, когда механическое тело падает на пол, словно кукла, которой обрезали ниточки. 

Он отбрасывает в сторону Гарри, склонившегося над безжизненной Гермионой, и с диким страхом смотрит в лицо, застывшее тусклой маской. Сердце неистово бьется, сотрясая все тело, а руки дрожат так сильно, что деревянная палочка с тихим стуком падает и катится по каменному полу. 

\- Нет! - рыдает Джордж. - Гермиона, пожалуйста!

Он почти не чувствует, как мягкие веревки связывают его руки. Не видит, как Гарри отправляет наверх Патронуса. Не слышит приход Кингсли и нескольких дежурных колдомедиков.

Вся его жизнь, сконцентрированная в Гермионе, теряет всякий смысл.

Нет больше воспоминаний. 

Нет и ее самой.

А теперь нет и Джорджа.


End file.
